Left Behind (ENGLISH VERSION)
by SakDCT2211
Summary: Lucy has always lived away from the things she loves, and the strength that characterizes her has allowed her to leave many things behind, to find her own Destiny.
1. First Act

**Left Behind**

Lucy Pevensie was walking down the soft prades of the Gardens of _Cair Paravel_ , The grass gently caress her naked feet, It was now 13 years ago that she has decided to _**Left Behind**_ , in Narnia, Her real Home… And she wouldn't changes for one second the soft salty breeze of the close beaches of _Cair Paravel_ for the urban chaos of _England_ , While she was delightfully enjoying her tranquility, she started to remember the last Goodbye she Shared with her beloved Sibblings.

 _Peter was holding her so strong that she Thought he was never gonna let go. When he Finally did, Lucy could see his distinct semblant, his blue eyes showed a mixed feeling of Worry, Anger, Impotence and Sadness, There was nothing he could do, his sister had already decide to stay in Narnia._

 _-Lu… -He started- How am I going to let you here alone? –His voice trembled in the girl's head while she observed how, with all his strength, he was triying not to Cry. While he hug her, Lucy saw Susan, Her sister was talking to Caspian, and in a mere flicker, they share a passionate Kiss followed by a strong hug, Lucy Gasp and Peter Laugh in tears of tenderness by her reaction, He caress her cheek while saying- I Love you, Lu – Peter let a soft Kiss on Her Forehead, Lucy, Now realizing she was never, ever going to see her sibblings again, started crying in disspair, this is what she wanted, she was sure of that, but it Hurts, It Hurts to be Left Behind. Peter Stood up, and look up to Susan and Edmund, they were sharing a Hug with Aslan, Peter gave them a sign with his Head, allowing them to say goodbye Now._

 _Edmund throw himself to Lucy's arms, then he started whispering to her how much he was gonna miss her and how much he loved her, they both where shaking in each others arms. They had come very close during the Golden Age of Narnia, and break appart now, was like letting a part of each behind, forever. Lucy drown in tears against her Brother's chest while Edmund slowly sobs onto her hair. She wish, right from the bottom of her heart, that the time for Edmund to Return to Narnia come soon, and that the time of his absent left fast. Last Finally, she shared a sweet, but short Hug with her Sister Susan._

 _-Be brave, Lu. Like you have always been -She whispered with tender and let go of the Hug. Lucy open her gray eyes full of tear, they where gone, and it feel like it was almost like, they haved never been there. She found shelter in Aslan's Mane, who take her with sweetness and give her confort while he was smiling with compassion and hugged her with one of his paws._

-Lucy – A familiar voice take her out of the world of memories, now she was Laying in the Grass, she recognized the person right next to her. He was laying one of his strong hands on her shoulder, _Caspian_ , She Thought while smiling with such sweetness that can only be given by Her, The Telmarine King smiled back. Since her Sibblings have left, Caspian has become to _The Valient_ , a Protector, a Friend, like a light in the deepest darkness. Like an Angel sent right from Aslan's Land, Just for Her. Caspian took her hands to help her Stand Up, They stay like that for a couple of seconds, without letting go of each other´s hands. He put her close, until they where just mere centimeters away from one another, Lucy could felt their breathing get tense, He put a rebel hair away from her face and then Kiss her slowly , yes, Caspian has become her everything, Even her new family, Her Husband.

-We should be going, The Dawn Treader is ready to sail off –Lucy nodded, feeling the warm expand throught her cheeks, Caspian turn back without letting go of her Hand, leading her to the dock.

-Wait – _The Valient_ Queen make him turn.- Caspian… -He encouraged her to continue- I love you… -The words left her mouth in a soft melody while she smiled warmly. That warm spread all over Caspian X's Body, He pull her Close and hold her, enjoying the sweet smell of her essence. When they let go of one another, they started making their way to The Dawn Treader. Once in the Dock Lucy said Goodbye to Her Friends, Trumpkin, Mr. Trufflehunter, Glenstorm and to the good People of Narnia, who were saying Goodbye to Their Rulers, in such a noble mission.

Caspian took her hand over the railing of the boat, They both smiled at each other, and look at the Horizon, Saying Goodbye with a Hand to Narnia. Once again Lucy was forced to left her Home back to explore a whole new adventure, but she was never alone, Aslan knew what was her Destiny, and by staying in Narnia, She found it.

It is, and always will be… _Caspian_.


	2. Second Act

SECOND ACT

 **A/N: I know this was supposed to be a one-shot… but I Couldn't stop writting a second chapter, and there be more to come…. At least 6. Enjoy.**

As the waves make the Dawn Treader bounce side to side, Lucy couldn't help but to stare at the ocean beneath, the soft sound of the waves make her feel relax, there were a couple of days off from Narnia since their departure, the nights aboard of the Dawn Treader, could be scary, but not to Lucy, all though she was positive that if she would have sailed off a couple of years ago, she would be Terrified.

But she was no girl anymore, she was a full Grown woman Now, or at least that what she believed, even though her husband always treats her as a Child, they were only four years of difference between them, but, she guess Caspian still sees her as the Girl that went to hug her at night crying for her siblings and parents.

She let a small sigh out and blushed, moments like that grow them close, and that is how they fall in love, to later become Husband and Wife. The sorrow suddenly appears in her eyes, as she remembers her brothers and sister. Two of them she would only see again when they meet their end and enter Aslan's Land. But she still hopes the return of her beloved Brother Edmund. As her thoughts lose in the night, Lucy hears from far away the voice of her Husband Calling.

-Lu – She finally hear it clearly, Caspian was standing alongside her, reclining just as she did on the railing of the boat, he smiled at her – What are you thinking, my beloved?

She smiled shyly – Nothing my King, I was just remembering Edmund –Caspian's semblance when nostalgic and worry, Lucy Laugh a bit- Don't Worry Caspian, it's not like that –She knew he was already tormenting his head with thoughts of her leaving Narnia- I was Thinking about what Aslan said the day they Left – Her Husband looked confused – Oh Come on, remember? He said Edmund was going to come back someday…

Caspian's face turns to understanding- But Lu, you don't know when he is going to come back. Remember how many years had to pass for the four of you to return here?

Lucy's heart break in pieces, it was true, She might not even see Edmund in her life, she might be dead when he comes to Narnia, she could help but to let some tears out, she quickly clean them off, but it was too Late, Caspian was already feeling like the worst person in the world. He had make Lucy Cry, not intentionally, but he did.

He hugged her tight and carry her to their cabin so the crew won't see her like that, it was a Cold scary Night, and seeing their Queen Cry, might make them uneasy, as it was making him feel like crap.

-Lucy… Oh, my sweet Darling don't cry –He cleans her tears with kisses and them proceed to Kiss her slowly- I didn't mean to make you feel sad and I'm not saying that Edmund is going to take that long to come, Aslan would not do that. Have faith.-He caressed her face making her looked at him.

The queen tried to articulate, but her heart was still hurt- But… what if it does? –Caspian's face was full of worry- Don't…. Don't get me wrong, I love being here in Narnia… -She put a hand on his cheek and caressed with tenderness- I Love being with you, I love my life here… It's just that… -She sigh- Am I never going to see Edmund again? I was resigned to ever see Susan or Peter, but I have always had the hope of seeing Edmund again…-She lay onto Caspian's legs and sighed closing her eyes- Aslan… I'm begging you, please…

-Let us see Edmund again Soon… -Caspian said while gently caressing her hair, as they watch Aslan's portrait of Wood in the room, After a couple of minutes Lucy stand up and smiled at him.- Darling, should we sleep now? –She agreed and went to the wardrobe to take her dress off.- Lucy… You are so beautiful…

Lucy smiled giving the back to him.- Caspian… Don't you need to Help the crew tonight? –She questions him turning a Little to see him spellbound, Caspian shook his head and then agree- Oh That's right! The storm, they may need my help… -He stands up from the bed and came close to her.- Then…-He said softly and husky while grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close, he could feel her shuddering in his arms- Have a good night of sleep, Lu –He said close to her lips and them Kiss her softly, after that he leaves.

Lucy's cheeks and body felt like they were burning, the cold wind of the night of storm didn't even bother her naked self, she sighed- Oh my… what am I going to do with you Caspian? Leaving me like this… -She pulls her nightgown out of the wardrobe and put it on. As she lay in bed with the covers, she started to remember her house in Finchley, She pictures herself as a Child running with her siblings laughing and dancing, and with that, she fell asleep…

-You Little…! –Edmund was furious, he followed his idiot cousin upstairs, like his day hasn't been bad enough. First those stupid military men fools, he had almost been arrested for just trying to help his country, After that he had to pick up the groceries as a servant, not a King. And, like it wasn't enough, he had to stand his stupid Cousin Eustace ALONE… Yes, alone. When Lucy left them, his parents got so sad, confused and desperate. They had forgotten about him. It has been two years since that. Now they were in New York with Susan, resigned of their sorry destiny and even Peter had forgotten about him. Without Lucy, he was ignored by everyone… Like he didn't exist.

He trapped Eustace in a room, it was one of the guest rooms, it was dark, the only light that enter there was from the window- I got you, you Little insect –He had him by the shirt, nowhere to run, all he could think was ripping off his Little head with a Sword, one of the good things about not having Lucy around, it was that she wouldn't prevent him from breaking his stupid face.- Do you think is funny to mess with me, you brat?

-No! I'm sorry! If you hit me I'll tell mom –He tried to run away from his grab, but he couldn't- You'll go to Jail! –Edmund grin, he was so focused on breaking Eustace Nose, that it wasn't until he felt the wáter on his legs that he notice- The painting! –He let go of Eustace and look amused at the painting, water was coming out of it and spreading all over the room, as Eustace freaked out and started to say nonsense, he grabbed the painting to stop him from breaking it, He knew what was going on… At least he thought he knew, the room son when full of water, and they had to start swimming to the Surface, the light, that didn't seem like the Windows light anymore, it was the full Sunlight, as he emerges, he started to look everywhere for any sign of land, or people. But he could only see Eustace almost drowning, he Tried to Help him despite his good sense, but the waves separate them, soon he saw the ship, a Majestic Narnian Ship was about to stunt them.- Eustace swim away! –They both started to swim away from it, Edmund felt some hands grabbing him strongly, he started to resist and fight off that person.

-Ed! Ed, it's me! –He recognized the voice, and when he saw the face he felt relief.

-Caspian! –He exclaim with a Smiled on his face.

-It's okay, we got you –He could see Eustace resisting the help from what he assumed where crew members, then He was pulled up to the Ship alongside to Caspian.- I can't believe this! We were just talking about you last Night! –Caspian seems surprise and happy while Edmund was giving a Towel to dry up a bit.

-We? –Edmund ask confused.

-Edmund…-He recognized that voice immediately, but when he turn, he looked confused.- Edmund! –Lucy run to her brother's arms and hugged him strong- Oh! Thank Aslan you are here! Oh my… I had miss you so much…

-Lu…? –Edmund looked confused as he hugged her but then he realized, he was hugging his Little sister, not so Little anymore.- unbelievable! It's you! –He draw apart from the hug to admire his sister, She was taller, and all grown up, even more than in the Golden Age, she was wearing a simple but beautiful silver dress and boots, her wavy orange hair was pick up to a tail that lay on her shoulder as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.- You're… tall…-She laugh amused.

-Take him off me! –Shot Eustace as he fights to take Reepicheep off him, and when he did they had started an argument.

-Eustace? –Lucy came close to her cousin and kneel in front of him with a big smiled.- Do you recognized me? It's me! Lucy! –Eustace proceed to passed out, Lucy stand up as the crew laugh soundly- I guess… It was to much for him… -She walked to Caspian and hugged him watched by Edmund's confused glared.

-I Guess… there are some explainings to do…-Caspian smiled nervously and Lucy, who was not entirely sure of what was going through her brother's mind, even though it was very obvious, keep smiling sincerely, thanking once again Aslan in her head, for why he had just done.

As some crew members take Eustace to rest, Edmund, Lucy, and Caspian entered the Royal Cabin.


End file.
